Turning Tables
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Una promesa, un adiós, una realidad... El tiempo suele cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Close enough to start a war **

**All that I have is on the floor **

**God only knows what we're fighting for**

**All that I say, you always say more**

Era una locura. Eso era la único de lo que estaba seguro. ¿Cómo había caído rendido a su pies? ¿Por qué la había besado? Y peor aún… ¿en que momento se había enamorado?

Sabía que era un error, que tanto su vida como la de ella corrían más peligro que nunca. Luego de la pérdida de Luna, la resistencia corría demasiado riesgo. Los Carrow estaban más alerta que nunca y cualquier acto de mínima sublevación era castigado con las maldiciones imperdonables.

No tenía opción, debía protegerla, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. Ella no podría ser feliz con él. Jamás aceptarían su relación, no sólo sus padres o los de ella, la sociedad entera los tacharía de traidores y aunque le costará admitirlo, estaba dispuesto a ser eso y más por Ginny Weasley.

Tenía que actuar rápido, cada vez era más complicado estar juntos y siendo sinceros, no estaba seguro de que tuviera mucho tiempo con la pelirroja.

Llego a un desierto pasillo del sexto piso, no faltaba mucho para que fuera media noche y ella estaría esperándolo ahí, arriesgándolo todo por él…

Unas delicadas manos cubrieron sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

-Ginny-su nombre se le escapo como un susurro, ¿cómo podría decirle que iba a dejarla?

-no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado-la más pequeña de los Weasley abrazo a Draco por la espalda, mientras su cara se encontraba recostada en el hombro del rubio. Ese olor a fresa lo volvía loco, era parte de la esencia de su pequeña pelirroja. No podía dejarla, no quería…

El rubio tomó las manos de la chica, volteándola y obligándola a mirarle, no iba a ser sencillo y ella simplemente se lo estaba haciendo más complicado, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Su madre bien le había dicho, que si de verdad la amaba, debía dejarla libre, si alguna vez había sido suya, ella regresaría y si no… era mejor que las cosas tomarán el rumbo que fuera necesario.

-¿qué pasa?-los ojos de Ginny sólo le demostraron una enorme confusión.

Estaba desorientada, nunca había visto al rubio actuar de esa manera, frío y distante con ella, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que Draco estaba tomando, algo no estaba bien.

-Debemos parar-¿exactamente a que se refería con "parar"?

-Draco de que me hablas, ¿parar?-

-Tenemos que dejar de vernos, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti y para mí, lo hemos pasado bien, pero creo que sabías esto algún día iba a terminar y ese día a llegado-

-¿Lo hemos pasado bien? ¿Fue lo único que se te ocurrió decirme?-estaba furiosa, sabía que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas, tenían que parar, habían estado muy cerca de ser descubiertos, cada vez era más complicado verse, habían pasado noches en las cuales sólo un fugaz beso y una tímida caricia les tenía que bastar para soportar la agonía que era estar en Hogwarts en esos días.

Draco no dijo nada más, ella tenía razón. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

-Debes entender Ginny…-

-Y qué es lo que tengo que entender precisamente Draco… explícamelo-

-Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos…-

-Y se puede saber ¿desde cuándo lo decidiste? Por qué pensé que éramos una pareja y esta decisión al parecer ya ha sido tomada… -

-No es que haya sido tomada, es simplemente que…-

-¿Qué Draco? ¡Dímelo!-

-¡No quiero perderte!...-

El silencio reino en medio de aquel pasillo, sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las antorchas. La respiración agitada de Draco, por decir lo que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, era el marco perfecto para ese momento…

Sin poder evitarlo Ginny se acerco hasta él y le dio una fuerte cachetada dejando al rubio atónito…

-¡Que mier…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, Ginny lo tomó de la camisa y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, apenas se separaron por la falta del aire… el rubio volvió a besarla… iba a extrañar tanto el dulce sabor de sus labios…

Cuando se separaron el rubio dejo su frente en la de Ginny y soltó un sonoro suspiro-escúchame muy bien Draco Malfoy, nunca, nunca, vas a perderme-

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Ginny Weasley… ella no regreso después de las vacaciones de Pascua, era entendible, los Carrow rigiendo la escuela, su familia entera vigilada por el ministerio, su hermano en Dios sabía donde con Potter y ella… ella no podía hacer nada más…

Sólo esperaría que cumpliera aquella promesa que lo hacía despertar cada día con la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido y de que algún día el destino los volvería a juntar…

**Hola a todos! Pues acá esta el primer mini capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto… mal hecho, por que no tengo tiempo, ni cabeza para continuar con mis demás historia y ya estoy comenzando una nueva… **

**Estoy terminando mis últimas vacaciones como universitaria, la próxima semana inicio el último cuatrimestre de mi carrera y la verdad estaba buscando un escape de todo el estrés que entre la universidad y mi trabajo tengo.**

**Hacía casi un año que no escribía nada y esta noche, de repente, escuchando el disco de Adele, me llego la inspiración, raro, pero cierto, así que aquí esta la primera entrega de este proyecto, el cual estará conformado de ocho mini capítulos, los cuales espero poder realizar durante la próxima semana, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos a todos y no olviden jamás, "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**í﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ado peligroso para tñio que sabasiado peligroso para tñi y para mtomando, algo no estaba bien.

rubio. Ese olor a fruta


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**I ****can't keep up with your turning tables **

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

Extrañaba tanto a Draco. Habían pasado sólo dos semanas de vacaciones y ya estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba el colegio, todo parecía tener solución con Draco a su lado.

Estaba preparando su baúl, por fin mañana regresaría a Hogwarts y a los brazos de su rubio, aún no tenía noticias de Luna, pero estaba segura de que ella se encontraba bien…algo en su corazón le decía que la rubia seguía con vida.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó cuando su padre entró en la amplia habitación que ocupaba en la casa de tía Muriel.

-Ginny-

-papá, por Merlín, me espantaste, ya estoy casi lista-

-no hace falta hija… -

-¿qué quieres decir papá?-

-tu madre y yo, hemos decidido que lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros aquí con tía Muriel, es muy peligroso que regreses a Hogwarts-

-pero papá…-

-hija, se que estaban tratando de hacer resistencia desde adentro del colegio, pero después de ver como Luna desapareció… tu madre y yo no queremos que nada te pase…-

-pero y Neville, los chicos del ejército de Dumbledore, no los puedo dejar, papá por favor, no me hagas esto…-

Un par de gruesos lagrimones corrieron libres por las mejillas de la pelirroja, mientras la sonrisa de Draco se dibujaba en su mente… no estaba preparada para separarse de él…

-créeme Gin, es lo mejor…-

Su padre la dejo sola con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ni bien la puerta se cerro, el llanto se hizo presente.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que lo viera por última vez. Extrañaba su olor a cigarrillo fino, su cabello sobre su frente al despertar, esa mirada tan fría y a las vez tan expresiva que la derretía, extrañaba todo de él…

Luna había llegado a casa de Muriel poco después, ella era quien le había confirmado que tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione estaban a salvo y bien, a pesar de todo una buena noticia como esa, siempre era bien recibida…

Luna aún estaba un poco débil, pero se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Muriel sólo se quejaba de que cada vez llegaba más y más gente a su casa… pero a pesar de ello la vieja no había echado todavía a ninguno… en el fondo sabía que algo de bondad cabía en ese viejo cuerpo.

La rubia había sido de gran consuelo para Ginny, se comunicaban con Neville regularmente gracias a esas viejas monedas que usará el ED, pero no era suficiente, quería saber cómo estaba el, si aún la recordaba, si aún la amaba…

Todo paso tan rápido. Un día sin más se encontraba de vuelta en Hogwarts esperando por la batalla… todos se encontraban ahí, menos él… no lo había logrado localizar, había prometido esperar en la sala de lo menesteres, pero cuando Harry le pidió que saliera, no lo dudo ni dos segundos.

El combate se encontraba en su pleno, no distinguía rostros, pero de de pronto entre todo el barullo vio una cabellera rubia, trato de seguirla pero Bellatrix se lo impidió, de pronto y sin estar muy segura de cómo había pasado, estaba peleando a muerte con la mortifaga… se encontraba cansada… sin duda Lestrange era más ágil y fuerte que ella, sentía que el final no tardaría en llegar, cuando de pronto su madre llego y encaro a la que hasta hacía poco habría sido la tía de su yerno.

Se encontraba recostada en una pared cercana intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, cuando lo vio. Estaba detrás de una de las pocas columnas que se mantenían en pie, tratando de desarmar a cuanto mortifago pudiera… estaba lleno de polvo y con el rostro manchado de sangre…

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, una descarga de electricidad le recorrió y supo que pasará lo que pasará cumpliría su promesa… Draco jamás la perdería, le pertenecía, era suya, de nadie más… intento sonreírle, pero no pudo… sólo una lagrima salió de sus ojos, dándole al rubio la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar en esa pelea…

La guerra terminó dejando tras de sí la perdida de miles de amigos y familiares… Fred, Remus, Tonks…

Se quería morir… no había vuelto a ver a Draco… no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto… se sintió culpable, sus padres lloraban el cuerpo de Fred y ella estaba más preocupada por saber si él estaba a salvo.. de pronto Harry se le acerco y le abrazo. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que ella se desarmará, las lagrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras que por dentro sólo quería gritar y salir a buscarle, pero ahí estaba en brazos de Harry…. Sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, ambos seguirían siendo Weasley y Malfoy, algo que ni la guerra iba a poder cambiar …

Harry hizo amago de besarla, ella no se lo impidió y fue entonces cuando lo vio…

**Hola a todos! Estoy enferma y en cama, no he podido ir a la universidad ni al trabajo, así que por fin me pude dar mi tiempo para escribir el segundo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que me han dejado un bonito review, muminSarita n_n, YAKI, Cassandra Malfoy, CAROLA y Brinitonks, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos este capitulo es para ustedes! Nos estaremos leyendo…**

**¿Esperaban esto? Aún no tengo muy decidió que es lo que haré, así que pueden dejarme sus opiniones, prometo empezar a trabajar hoy mismo en el siguiente capítulo.**

"**Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**So I won't let you **

**close enough to hurt me **

**No I won't ask you, you to just desert me **

**I cant give you, the heart you think you gave me **

**It's ****time to say goodbye **

**to turning tables **

Harry estaba a punto de besarla, cuando vio al rubio al final del pasillo abrazando a sus padres. Sus ojos chocolate hicieron contacto el gris tempestuoso de los de Draco y como si hubiera salido de un trance Ginny reaccionó y alejo a Harry…

-no-

El pelinegro se quedo perplejo, hacía un par de minutos la pelirroja parecía estar de acuerdo y de pronto, una vez más, lo volvía a rechazar.

-Gin, ¿esta todo bien?- definitivamente Harry no se merecía que le mintiera, ella había dejado de amarlo hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no recordaba exactamente cuanto.

-lo siento Harry- Ginny se soltó del abrazo del morocho y camino buscando con su mirada al rubio, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Harry y de su familia. ¿Qué habría visto Draco?

* * *

><p>El rubio se sentía exhausto e irremediablemente cansado. Triste y traicionado. Era una mezcla muy fuerte de sentimientos que ya no estaba seguro de que era en realidad lo que sucedía a su alrededor.<p>

Había visto morir a Goyle, a su tía Bellatrix, la guerra también le había quitado a su padrino Severus, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de saber a la pelirroja pérdida…

Lo había visto todo, ella había corrido finalmente a los brazos de Potter, como siempre había tenido que ser.

Le dolían las promesas sin cumplir, los besos que no se volverían a dar, las caricias en ese viejo pasillo del sexto piso, todos los te amo susurrados después de haber hecho el amor… eso le dolía tanto que inclusive había olvidado el dolor que sus huesos rotos le ocasionaba…

Su madre sollozaba en su hombro mientras su tembloroso padre les abrazaba a ambos. Era realmente incomodo ver a todos los que se encontraban en lo que alguna vez había sido el Gran Comedor, era una mezcla entre euforia y dolor, miles de caras familiares les miraban con curiosidad y cierto resentimiento.

No los culpaba, después de todo, su padre había sido por años uno de los más fieles partidarios del Lord y él había orquestado la intrusión de los mortifagos a Hogwarts un año atrás… se podía decir que no eran precisamente las personas más aceptadas dentro de esa celebración.

Como pudo logró zafarse del abrazo de su padre y se disculpo con ambos diciéndoles que quería lavarse un poco la cara… la verdad, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí, no volver a ese castillo que tantos recuerdos sobre la pelirroja le traía.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por los destruidos pasillos del castillo, encontrando a su paso sólo destrucción y muerte, no supo bien como pero en cuestión de segundos se encontró en el pasillo que había sido testigo de tantas noches sin fin en compañía de Ginny.

Reposo su espalda en la pared y se dejo caer, no había lagrimas, los Malfoy no lloraban y ese no iba a ser el momento en el que empezara a hacerlo. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-sabía que estarías aquí-ahí, en el umbral del pasillo, estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello pelirrojo suelto hasta sus hombros, esa mirada chocolate que tanto lo hipnotizaba y a pesar de su aspecto desalineado y polvoso, esa sonrisa que le daba a su rostro ese toque angelical que le había robado el corazón.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía de tratarla, quería hacerla sufrir, que supiera que le dolían esas promesas… mejor dicho esa promesa que ella le había hecho en ese pasillo hacía no más de 6 meses.

-quería estar sólo… tengo muchas cosas que pensar-una respuesta escueta y carente de emoción fue lo único que salió de su boca. Los había visto. Draco la había visto en los brazos de Harry. Hubiera preferido que le gritará que se largara o cualquier indicio de que le dolía lo que estaba pasando, pero la indiferencia con la que la trataba era aún peor que los gritos o miles de maldiciones que estaba dispuesta a recibir.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, camino hasta donde Draco estaba y se sentó a su lado. El escalofrío que recorrió al rubio no fue desapercibido por Ginny, quien por una fracción de segundo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Aún lo perturbaba su presencia, no todo estaba perdido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron de la misma manera, los dos sentados sin decir ni una palabra, mirando la pared. Cuando entonces el silencio se rompió.

-creo que eso es todo ¿no?-las palabras de Draco salieron tranquilas y pausadas de su boca.

-No-la pelirroja sabía a lo que se refería. Para ella eso no podía ser todo.

-¿no?-la ironía en la voz de Draco no paso desapercibida, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sus miradas hicieron contacto. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No-Ginny acercó su rostro hasta él y lo beso. Lo beso con delicadeza y ternura, temía que Draco en cualquier momento la rechazará. Poso sus dos manos en el rostro del rubio y profundizo el beso. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza, él permanecía quieto en su lugar sin contribuir con el momento. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y creyendo la batalla perdida, cortó el beso.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer? Sentía el cielo y el infierno estando ahí. Ginny, su Ginny, lo estaba besando como nunca lo había hecho.<p>

Estaba ahí con él, no con Potter o con su familia, con él y solamente él. ¿Es que acaso eso no le era suficiente?

Cuando Ginny cortó el beso y se alejo, no pudo. Simplemente no pudo más.

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan triste y desolada. No quería perder a Draco. No estaba lista para seguir el camino sin él a su lado. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras se alejaba de su rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>Sin siquiera proponérselo, sin pensarlo, Draco tomó el rostro de Ginny y la beso. La beso intentando transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que sentía. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. A pesar de todo, ella seguiría siendo Weasley, él seguiría siendo Malfoy. Nunca aceptarían su relación. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Quería morir intentándolo.<p>

* * *

><p>Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por el rostro de la pelirroja. Pero no eran más lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de felicidad, de saber que Draco la amaba, en verdad la amaba, de que a pesar de todo y todos estarían ahí, juntos, intentando luchar por su felicidad.<p>

Cuando el aire les falto se separaron. Ella recargo su frente en la de él y tomó sus manos.

-te dije que nunca me perderías-

**Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero verán mi vida a dado un giro de 180 grados, por fin logré terminar la carrera lo cual me ha hecho muy feliz, pero también se me vinieron encima compromisos aún más grandes, como mi examen de titulación, además de que en mi trabajo han sucedido muchos cambios… pero bueno, en medio de todo lo que me paso, me di un tiempo para traerles por fin el tercer capitulo de esta historia.**

**Al parecer todo va bien entre nuestros protagonistas, pero no siempre todo va bien, ¿verdad? Tengo grandes planes para esta historia la cual agradezco enormemente que hayan puesto en sus alertas, así como los reviews que he recibido, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esto ya empieza a agarrar color, tengo grandes planes para el resto de los capítulos, ojalá me dejen conocer sus opiniones, todas son muy valiosas para mi … les mando abrazos y besos y nos estamos leyendo… no olviden:**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Under haunted skies I see you**

**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**

**I've lived a hundred storms to leave you**

**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**

El reloj sonó anunciando que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. No tendría más de tres horas que Cindy, Mindy o como se llamará se había ido. Nunca se quedaban a dormir, una cosa era acostarse con ellas, pero que se quedarán eso sólo una mujer lo había logrado.

* * *

><p>Odiaba el sonido del despertador, eso simplemente significaba que tenía que regresar a la odiosa rutina en su aburrida oficina… soltó una maldición al sentir el frío del piso, cuando una mano atrapo la suya<p>

-quédate cinco minutos más-

* * *

><p>El agua corría por su espalda tratando de despertarlo completamente. Siempre era lo mismo… salía a ese ya conocido bar con Theo y Blaise, coqueteaba con alguna chica, se acostaba con ella y la despedía antes de que el sol saliera, con la promesa de llamarla. En más de cuatro años con la misma rutina nunca les había pedido siquiera el teléfono.<p>

* * *

><p>La chica regreso a la cama y dejo que un par de fuertes y masculinos brazos la abrazaran. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Que la abrazara de esa manera solamente le evoca recuerdos que quería olvidar, noches enteras acurrucada en otros brazos, aspirando ese olor a colonia y cigarrillo fino que amaba más que odiar.<p>

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado y como solía suceder, no todo lo que había planeado para su vida se había hecho realidad. Aún le dolía, realmente le dolía. Sabía que las cosas no cambiarían. Lo había intentado, de verdad había intentado que todo funcionara, pero muchas veces con intentar no es suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Se levanto alegando que no podía quedarse más tiempo, era tarde y tenía un trabajo, que si bien odiaba, era su única responsabilidad y parte de la monótona vida que llevaba, la alejaba de ese ambiente asfixiante que vivía en su propia casa. No era este el futuro que había soñado para ella, no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que alguna vez deseó.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían aprendido que con desearlo, con intentarlo, con soñarlo, no bastaba.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

No supieron cuantas horas estuvieron en ese pasillo abrazados sin hablar... No les hacían falta las palabras, las miradas lo decían todo.

A pesar de sentirse increíblemente afortunado, no podía evitar estar pensando en que diría su familia, era obvio que las cosas en vez de verse más nítidas se veían más grises de lo normal. Sabia que todo sería inclusive peor...

No quería dejar a Ginny, eso era un hecho, pero tampoco quería quitarle su vida. La amaba demasiado como para verla sufrir, ya no quería verla derramar una lágrima más y menos por su culpa, pero ¿acaso ella lo entendería?

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, el mundo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos y ella no lo notaría, todo tenía sentido si estaban juntos y aún así no podía evitar sentirse perdida.<p>

¿Acaso iba a ser capaz de dejar a su familia por Draco? Las palabras de su padre no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, "un Malfoy y un Weasley no pueden estar juntos, va contra la naturaleza".

* * *

><p>-¿qué piensas?-Draco se aventuró a romper el silencio. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja.<p>

-en nosotros-¿qué más podía decirle? no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que iba a hacer. Tenía solo 16 años, pero sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y sólo por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada.

No. No era la persona equivocada. Hacía mucho que sabía que Draco era el único al que verdaderamente amaba; le hacía sentir cosas tan diferentes a lo que alguna vez sintió estando con Harry que no le cabía la menor duda, la única pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse era ¿qué tanto la amaba Draco? ¿estaría dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se venía?

-Draco…¿qué vamos a hacer?-

**Hola a todos! Después de muchísimo tiempo decidí escribir un capítulo más de esta historia para desearles un muy FELIZ AÑO 2012! Espero que les guste mucho y agradezco enormemente los reviews que recibí en el anterior capítulo, esto es para ustedes.**

**Deseo que este nuevo año sea mil veces mejor que el que termina y ojalá podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y mis mejores deseos, ah! Y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables **

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

-huyamos-era una idea descabellada y lo sabía, pero en ese momento nada más sensato y sincero pudo salir de su boca. ¿Qué más podían perder?

Las palabras de Draco retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿Huir por haberse enamorado? Definitivamente eso no lo iba a hacer, ella no era ninguna delincuente. Amar no era ningún crimen, pero ¿acaso su familia lo entendería? ¿Aceptaría a Draco como uno de ellos? Que ilusa había sido…

* * *

><p>Cerro la puerta del departamento y se desapareció. Odiaba a todos esos periodistas que ahora se dedicaban a seguirla. Desde el día que habían anunciado su compromiso no hacían otra cosa que acosarla, y ni hablar del minucioso estudió que le habían dado a su vida amorosa.<p>

Los diarios solo escribían de sus antiguos novios en el colegio y sí, de ese fallido matrimonio que a pesar de querer olvidar, le seguía doliendo tanto después de cuatro años.

* * *

><p>Tomaba café en el amplio comedor del departamento, casi no le había hecho cambios, aún quería que ese fuera el lugar en el que viviera con su familia, tal como lo había planeado junto a ella tantos años atrás. Además esa era su muy particular manera de mantener viva la esperanza y sí, su recuerdo.<p>

Su perfume cada vez era menos perceptible, y a pesar de todo seguía aferrándose a esa promesa que ella le hiciera cuando sólo tenía 16 años.

Loop, su elfo doméstico apareció dejando el desayuno completo sobre la mesa junto con El Profeta. Un ligero atisbo pelirrojo le hizo mirar el periódico. Nuevamente una foto suya adornaba la primera plana. Una foto mágica que parecía haber sido tomada sin que ella lo notará, no aparecía cubriéndose como en la mayoría de las imágenes que publicaban sobre ella.

Estaba abrazada a un hombre de cabellos obscuros, y por un momento pudo ver felicidad en sus ojos, esa misma felicidad que alguna vez él le proporcionó.

* * *

><p>Su oficina en el Ministerio era muy amplia y aunque le costará admitirlo se había convertido en su guarida preferida. En ese lugar nadie la molestaba, ni cuestionaba sus decisiones, era completa y perfectamente dueña de su destino.<p>

El Profeta estaba cuidadosamente colocado sobre su escritorio junto a un latte humeante, tal como siempre le había gustado. Ni bien miró el diario se sentó al escritorio y lo abrió. ¿En qué momento habían tomado esa fotografía? Maldijo por lo bajo y leyó la nota que venía en las páginas centrales.

* * *

><p>"Como en cuento de hadas" Vaya titular. La nota hablaba nuevamente de los planes de boda que Ginny tenía con ese imbécil. Ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre, le dolía demasiado saber que ella había seguido adelante, mientras el se contentaba con coger con una chica diferente cada noche.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuento de hadas. ¡Que ironía! Ese compromiso era todo menos un cuento de hadas. Todos los días se preguntaba que le había impulsado a decir que si. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba. El recuerdo de cierto rubio seguía atormentándola todos los días. Comparaba sus besos, sus caricias… hasta su forma de hacer el amor y cada día se convencía más y más de que tenía que poner un freno a toda esta locura.<p>

* * *

><p>Aventó el periódico lo más lejos que pudo y se pasó una mano por la cabeza en señal de desesperación. Algo tenía que hacer para frenar ese compromiso, sabía que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, en algún lugar de su corazón seguía guardado todo ese amor que se habían profesado…<p>

* * *

><p>-¿huir? y ¿a dónde iríamos Draco? no tenemos nada…- sabía que Ginny tenía razón, pero algo le decía que tenían que hacerlo ahora o nunca.<p>

-nos tendremos el uno al otro, ¿no es eso suficiente?-

-para mí lo es Draco, pero… - y de pronto, sucedió.

No había sido como lo había soñado. No había velas, ni una hermosa vista. Nada de música de violines, ni una maravillosa cena frente a ellos. Solamente las ruinas de Hogwarts y el lejano murmullo que provenía del Gran Comedor.

-casate conmigo-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les ha pintado este primer trimestre del 2012?<strong>

**La lluvia que ha caído estos últimos días me ha invitado a escribir nuevamente, agradezcan a la musa que se decidió a dar una vuelta por la casa de esta humilde reportera.**

**Con muchísimo trabajo y sí, muy feliz, este trimestre no podía ser mejor, vienen cosas más grandes para mi y espero que para todos ustedes tambié. **

**Este capítulo es para mi hermanis del alma, Alyssa, quién hace casi un mes se fue a Chile a estudiar su último semestre de la carrera… ¡Ya casi te alcanzó sis! ¡Te amisisimo muchoooo!**

**Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**So I won't let you **

**close enough to hurt me **

**no I won't ask you, you to just desert me **

**I cant give you, the heart you think you gave me **

**It's time to say goodbye **

**to turning tables **

Todo pasó en un segundo. El asombro se hizo visible en su rostro. ¿En serio Draco acababa de proponerle matrimonio?

-cásate conmigo-el rubio repitió la petición mientras en el fondo no dejaba de rogar por un si como respuesta.

* * *

><p>No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Era obvio que no podía seguir mintiéndole al único hombre que la había esperado y había dado todo por y para ella. De verdad quería poder retribuirle todo ese amor que él le profesaba, lo había intentado durante los último dos años, pero por más que se había esforzado no podía dejar de compararlo con aquel, al que aunque se lo negará, seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

* * *

><p>Por una milésima de segundo pensó en buscarla y pedirle, no, rogarle que regresara a su lado, pero después caía en la cuenta de lo estúpido que eso sonaba y lo cobarde que era para realizarlo.<p>

Estaba desesperado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que las opciones se le comenzaban a terminar y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no la volvería a perder.

* * *

><p>Cada una de las opciones que barajeaba era más y más improbable que la anterior. Sabía que lo correcto era decir la verdad, pero también sabía que la verdad que iba a ser dicha no era la mejor. Dañaría a más de una persona y era muy egoísta de su parte pensar sólo en ella, pero si algún recuerdo guardaba de él era esa frase que alguna vez le había dicho… "primero tu, después tu y al último tu" y aunque no estuviera preparada para hacerlo, no quería dejar pasar un segundo más.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuatro años. Parecía una eternidad, se sentía como un anciano que sólo esperaba la muerte. Todos los días se preguntaba en que se había equivocado… pero no valía la pena fingir. El había sido un completo imbécil. Le había prometido intentar todo para que lo suyo funcionará, pero al menor problema lo había mandado todo al carajo. Seguía siendo ese niño mimado que ella odiaba.<p>

Hubiera querido haber hecho más por su matrimonio, por ella, pero sobre todo por él. No hacía nada más que desear que el tiempo volviera. Quería volver a ser ese joven que trató dar todo por amor.

* * *

><p>Sonrió. Esa canción siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando era joven e inocente, cuando la vida era buena y con una taza de chocolate caliente todo se solucionaba.<p>

Como deseaba que una taza de chocolate lo solucionara todo ahora. Manejaba con rumbo a su departamento pensando cual sería la manera menos dolorosa de decirle que todo había acabado.

* * *

><p>-Draco, yo…-no sabía que contestar. Lo amaba, eso era un hecho. ¿pero casarse?<p>

-solo di que si-la voz profunda del rubio le erizo los vellos de la nuca y sintió como su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con una fuerza tremenda en su pecho.

Era probable que todos se opusieran, como diría la tía Muriel, "sólo son unos mocosos", pero sí de algo no tenía dudas era del inmenso y profundo amor que sentía por Draco.

Era la segunda vez desde que estaba juntos que sentía ansiedad. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle, no sabía que haría si ella le contestaba que…

-sí…aceptó-

**Hola! Mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero verán he visto que el fandom de HP ha ido cada vez disminuyendo, recibí un par de alertas y favorites, pero ni un review y no saben lo triste que eso me hace sentir.**

**Ojalá con este capitulo se animen a dejarme un comentario, buenos o malos todos son bien recibidos. **

**Este capítulo es para Dwllc, quien va a iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, muchas felicidad chinos, te quieroooo!**

**Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderickr**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Next time I'll be brave of heart**

**Be my own savior**

**When the thunder comes to me**

Había aceptado con todo el corazón. Realmente quería hacerlo. Quería con toda su alma ser la señora de Malfoy, quería vivir cada día de su vida al lado de él.

* * *

><p>Entró en el departamento con la cabeza hecha un lío, aún no sabía que era lo que le diría. Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma y con él. No podía seguir adelante con esa boda, no quería. Aunque se negará a aceptarlo, seguía aferrada a su recuerdo y a esas promesas que se habían hecho tantos años atrás.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomó asiento frente a la chimenea. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Sabía que la quería de vuelta en su vida, pero también sabía que el daño que se habían hecho era demasiado, además la pelirroja era igual o más orgullosa que él, un lo siento quizá no sería suficiente para arreglar la situación.<p>

* * *

><p>La recibió con un beso que ella no respondió. Definitivamente las cosas no iban a ser sencillas. Dejo su bolso en la sala y se sacó las zapatillas. Escuchó que el le preguntaba acerca de su día, pero no contestó… debía ser firme y afrontar lo que se avecinaba con fuerza y entereza.<p>

-Gin, ¿me estás escuchando?-

-perdón Harry, tengo la cabeza en otro lado-

* * *

><p>Era bastante consiente. Tenía las de perder en este asunto. Había tenido su oportunidad, había sido su esposa, su amiga, su confidente, su todo y la había perdido por una estupidez. ¡Maldito orgullo Malfoy! ¿Quién era el idiota que había dicho que amar …? El lo sentía y quería que ella lo supiera.<p>

* * *

><p>Cenaron como si fuera un día más. Harry trató de entablar conversación, pero ella se limitó a contestar con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza. No había dejado de ser la misma cobarde de antes. Sabía que debía hacerlo ahora, el tiempo seguía corriendo y mientras más pronto le pusiera un frenó a las cosas, menos dolorosas serían para él.<p>

-Harry, tenemos que hablar-

* * *

><p>Después de horas dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que tendría que verla y pedirle perdón, decirle esas dos palabras que su boca se negó a decir mientras estuvieron juntos. Ella se merecía eso y más. Debía saber que a pesar de todo y todos, la seguía amando como el primer día.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo había sido como en cámara lenta. Ella diciéndole a Harry que tenían que hablar, ella diciéndole que no lo amaba, ella rompiéndole el corazón, ella pidiendo perdón, ella saliendo del departamento, ella sintiéndose miserable… sí, todo continuaba en cámara lenta.<p>

* * *

><p>Otro día. La chica de aquella noche había salido de allí luego de que la llamara Gin, honestamente ni siquiera recordaba cual era su verdadero nombre. No le interesaba. Seguía tratando de pensar que era lo que haría para recuperar a la pelirroja y los días no iban a dejar de pasar.<p>

* * *

><p>Había pasado la noche en su oficina, en cualquier momento la gente empezaría a llegar y notarían que había dormido ahí. Tomó sus cosas y usó la red flu, iría a la Madriguera algo encontraría en su dormitorio que le sirviera. Además su familia tenía derecho a saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y su vida.<p>

No pasaban de las 07:00 am cuando apareció en la sala de la Madriguera, odiaba la red flu. Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo de los tacones, subió sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la que fuera su habitación por más de 17 años.

Entró. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Hacía algunos unos meses había estado ahí por las navidades, ¡que distantes se veían esos días en los que su familia celebraba su compromiso con Harry!, ¡que diferente había sido todo con Draco!

Tomó lo primero que encontró que aún le quedaba, un pantalón capri color hueso y una sencilla blusa rosa, quizá se reportaría enferma, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, alejarse de todo, recuperarse a sí misma, debía pensar que era lo que quería y haciendo donde iría su vida.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en meses la pelirroja no aparecía en la portada de El Profeta, sin embargo una pequeña nota era dedicada a la "pareja de ensueño" en las paginas centrales… "Tormenta en el paraíso" se titulaba. Sin saber muy bien aún porqué, una ligera chispa de esperanza se encendió en su interior, mientras leía rápidamente la nota.<p>

* * *

><p>Aunque no quisiera lo primero en lo que pensó fue en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría viviendo en "su" departamento? ¿Tendría novia? Sonrió. Acababa de abandonar a su prometido y en lo único que se le ocurría pensar era en que estaría haciendo Draco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir engañándose?<p>

* * *

><p>La tomó entre sus brazos y la beso una, dos, tres, mil veces. Ella había dicho que sí. Sería su esposa. Sería una Malfoy. La felicidad que sentía no la podía describir con palabras, ella, la única que había existido en su vida lo estaba escogiendo a él.<p>

Quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que su Ginny, que Ginevra Weasley sería su mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Esta vez no tarde en actualizar, porque por primera vez en año y medio puedo decir que tengo el tiempo necesario para escribir. ¡Estoy de vacaciones indefinidas por primera vez en toda mi vida! <strong>

**Este capitulo lo escribí después de haber firmado oficialmente mi renuncia y, la verdad, es que me siento realmente bien por ello.**

**Este capítulo es para todas esas personas que compartieron conmigo un año maravilloso trabajando hombro con hombro, de verdad gracias por todo, no saben cuanto los quiero.**

**Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Next time I'll be brave of heart**

**Be my own savior**

**Standing on my own two feet**

Tomaron la decisión de prisa. Entraron tomados de la mano al Gran Comedor donde un gran banquete se estaba llevando a cabo, nadie pareció notar su entrada por lo que el plan seguiría en marcha. Draco beso la frente de Ginny y se fue a sentar con sus padres en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin. Ella caminó a paso apresurado hasta donde los Weasley y Harry celebraban en medio de su dolor.

El apocalipsis estaba próximo.

* * *

><p>Se sentó a la sombra del único árbol que había en el jardín de la Madriguera. Tenía su copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con ella y por primera vez en meses se sintió libre.<p>

* * *

><p>La nota aseguraba que habían visto a Ginny salir de su departamento a altas horas de la noche, sola y con los ojos llorosos; mientras un acongojado Harry Potter salía inmediatamente tras ella sin lograr detenerla. Quizá eso no significaba nada, pero sin pensar muy bien que estaba haciendo tomo las llaves del auto y salió prácticamente corriendo.<p>

* * *

><p>No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que se sentó en ese viejo árbol. Había derramado lágrimas mientras leía la historia de amor de Lizzie y el Sr. Darcy. Y sí, había llorado recordando lo mucho que alguna vez lo había comparado con Draco.<p>

Ni su madre ni su padre habían dicho una sola palabra cuando les dijo que había terminado su compromiso con Harry, tampoco le habían dicho nada cuando les dijo que saldría la próxima semana de viaje por tiempo indefinido.

Después de mucho pensarlo sabía que lo único que podía hacer para reiniciar su vida era desaparecer, y rápido, de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su despacho y llamó a Theo, necesitaba saber y pronto cuales eran los planes de Gin. Esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de recuperarla, aún si eso implicaba perder un poco de la dignidad Malfoy que le quedaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Las cosas no habían saldo tan bien como las habían planeado. Su madre se había desmayado luego de haber soltado la noticia sin mucho tacto en medio del postre. Su padre no había movido todavía ni un musculo y Ron estaba a punto de explotar de lo rojo que se había puesto.<p>

La situación no había sido muy diferente para Draco. Su padre le había dado un cachetadón de antología y su madre había perdido notablemente el color. Quizá las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles después de todo.

Una mirada en medio del tumulto fue lo único que pudieron intercambiar para afrontar la nueva guerra que acaban de desatar.

* * *

><p>Se rio cuando leyó la parte que hablaba sobre la fuga de Lydia y el Sr. Wickham. Muchas veces se había arrepentido de no haber intentado eso con Draco. Era probable que las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas y también, quizá, aún estarían juntos. Otra lagrima intento escapar de sus ojos, pero se lo impidió.<p>

Ya no quería seguir llorando, ya no.

* * *

><p>Colgó el celular y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Era oficial. Ginny y Potter habían terminado el compromiso. El comunicado saldría en el periódico de mañana. Definitivamente tenía que saber que estaba planeando la pelirroja. Algo en su interior le decía que esta vez sería diferente.<p>

* * *

><p>La noche empezó a caer. Tomó su móvil y leyó sus correos atrasados. Odiaba las lechuzas y todos en su departamento del Ministerio tenían ordenes explicitas de sólo usar el correo electrónico como medio de comunicación, por lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera ver un correo de Harry.<p>

Él, que tanto odiaba esos "estúpidos aparatos", le había mandado una copia del comunicado que se publicaría en El Profeta para informar de la cancelación del compromiso. Era breve y conciso, nadie culpaba a nadie, aseguraban que se seguían amando, pero que sus caminos habían dejado de llevar el mismo rumbo. Era hasta cierto punto la verdad. Ella jamás iba a comulgar con la idea de familia que Harry tenía planeada. Y sobre todo, ella no podía siquiera amarlo de la misma manera.

* * *

><p>-Ginny, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-después de que su madre por fin reaccionará su padre había tomado la palabra-¿Draco Malfoy?-<p>

Su madre no dejaba de hacer comentarios como "que hicimos mal" o "en que nos equivocamos", como si ellos hubieran cometido una falta imperdonable.

-si papá, yo… yo lo amo-

* * *

><p>La cena en la Madriguera fue la más silenciosa que recordaba haber vivido. Su madre no la dejo ni terminar su plato cuando ella ya se lo estaba llevando de vuelta a la cocina. ¿Es que acaso era posible que Harry fuera más importante que ella o su felicidad?<p>

No iba a soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió de nuevo de la casa azotando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p>Estaba en su casa. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ottery St. Catchpole estaba a un par de horas de camino de Londres, y quizá si tenía suerte… sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía tomó su saco y las llaves del auto y salió al frío de la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>Su padre no paraba de sermonearlo sobre la importancia para un Malfoy de contraer matrimonio con una persona de su misma clase y rango. ¡Cómo si todavía fuera el siglo XVII! Su madre seguía sin decir una palabra. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el gran alboroto que se había formado en la mesa donde los Weasley se encontraban cuando su madre habló<p>

-¿Draco? Solamente quiero saber… tú… ¿tú la amas?-

La pregunta, incluso, sonó estúpida.

* * *

><p>Caminó por la carretera que llevaba al pueblo con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Era evidente que su madre jamás le perdonaría haber arruinado su prototipo de hija modelo. Pero ¿qué su felicidad no significaba nada para ella?<p>

Las luces del pueblo se hicieron cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercaba, había carnaval y las calles estaban atestadas de gente, necesitaba distraerse. Después de todo, ya era una mujer libre. De nuevo.

* * *

><p>Manejaba y trataba de pensar. ¿Qué era lo que le diría cuando se encontraran? Es más, ¿la vería? El pueblo estaba más vivo que nunca. Pasaban de las 10 pero en ese pequeño lugar parecía que apenas eran las 2 de la tarde. La gente paseaba por las calles con divertidos antifaces y vasos con bebidas multicolor. Estacionó el auto y se bajo. Debía despejar su mente antes de hacer cualquier tontería.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny dejó de escuchar las estúpidas excusas de sus hermanos. Se paro de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor. Miró hacía la mesa de los Slytherin y con una simple sonrisa, el heredero de los Malfoy se puso de pie y la siguió.<p>

Su sonrisa era hipnótica. Dejó de escuchar a su padre y caminó hasta ella, se encontraron en la entrada del Gran Comedor y entrelazaron sus manos, besó su frente y salieron dejando detrás de ellos una batalla que, estaban seguros, su amor ya había ganado por ellos.

* * *

><p>La gente paseaba a su alrededor despreocupada y feliz. Caminó entre los puestos de comida, de artesanías y al final terminó en el centro cerca de un gran kiosco dónde un hombre vestido de cupido y varias jovencitas se "casaban" con completos desconocidos.<p>

Se sonrió y continuó caminando hasta que el hombre disfrazado se puso en su camino-Cupido te ha flechado, veamos quién es el hombre afortunado-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y trato de zafarse de tan embarazosa situación-no, yo…no-pero el hombre parecía no escuchar.

-bien, Cupido flechó a esta hermosa señorita pelirroja, yo preguntó ¿quién de los caballeros aquí reunidos se casará con ella?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro visiblemente mientras el hombre le alzaba la mano.

-yo lo haré-

El simple sonido de esa voz la hizo palidecer. Alzó la vista y allí estaba él, tan impecable y guapo como lo recordaba.

-yo me casaré con ella-

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Hace un mes que deje de trabajar y ahora que se puede decir que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, es cuando he podido hacer de todo y el tiempo para escribir ha sido escaso.**

**Después de pedir perdón, *jaja, vaya manera de pedirlo*, ahora sí, por fin nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al final de esta historia a la que tanto cariño tengo. Como verán las cartas ya se pusieron sobre la mesa y todo parece empezar a ponerse en orden. **

**La lluvia de estos últimos días ha ayudado a la señorita Inspiración, además de los últimos mini albums de las Wonder Girls, f(x) y Boyfriend… por lo que este capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Lau y Annick, que también comparten las mismas loqueras que yo… *Bo peep, bo peep, bo peep***

**Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderickr**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**So I won't let you **

**close enough to hurt me **

**No I won't ask you, you to just desert me **

**I cant give you, the heart you think you gave me **

**It's time to say goodbye **

**to turning tables **

No había vuelto a hablar con su familia desde que había regresado a Londres. Draco y ella estaban viviendo en el departamento que él había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños y aunque extrañaba enormemente a sus padres y hermanos, pasaba cada segundo del día convenciéndose de que esto era lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Él estaba ahí de pie en medio de la multitud con ese gesto tan imperturbable y esa mirada que le recordaba tanto al cielo en medio de la tempestad. No supo cuanto tiempo se estuvieron mirando. Pero esa simple mirada le hizo sentir todo lo que no había podido con Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Se casarían en unos días en una pequeña ceremonia en el Ministerio de Magia, solamente habían invitado a su familias y a unos cuantos amigos que sabían aprobaban y respaldaban su relación. Luna, Theo y Blaise, eran los únicos que habían confirmado su asistencia. Ni su familia ni la de ella habían respondido a la invitación. Sabía que sus padres estarían en contra de este matrimonio siempre, pero jamás pensó que los Weasley, aquella familia que se jactaba de ser unida, estuviera dejando a su única hija a un lado por su culpa.<p>

Ella no lo decía, pero su mirada se lo decía todo. Estaba devastada.

* * *

><p>-yo me casaré con ella-la vio desde lejos con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo cayéndole por los hombros y esas pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz brillando a la luz de la luna. Jamás pensó que su buena suerte le permitiera encontrarla en un lugar así y en una situación como esa.<p>

El hombre disfrazado de Cupido se acercó hasta el rápidamente y lo jaló de un brazo junto a Ginny hasta un kiosco pequeño decorado con globos metálicos en forma de corazón. La pelirroja estaba más callada que un muerto y había perdido el color en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella.

"Cupido" había puesto un ridículo sombrero de copa alta en la cabeza de Draco, mientras que a Ginny le había colocado un velo de papel crepe.

-¡perfecto! Ahora tómense de las manos, esta boda va a comenzar-

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba distante y callada. La boda había sido todo menos lo que ella había soñado alguna vez. Ninguno de los Weasley ni los Malfoy habían asistido. Luna, Neville, Theo, Daphne, Blaise y Astoria fueron sus únicos invitados. Jamás pensó que su amor por Draco fuera tan mal visto por su propia familia. Ellos que le habían enseñado que el amor era el regalo más grande que existía. Ellos que ahora se negaban a reconocerla como hija.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?-salió de su estupor, ese hombre quería que se tomarán de las manos. Ella no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Cómo iba a tomarle la mano?<p>

-tómense de las manos-

Ella estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando Draco tomó su mano con delicadeza y la entrelazó con la suya. Las palabras murieron en su boca y por primera vez en años, sintió "algo".

* * *

><p>Draco había empezado una pequeña empresa al lado de Theo y Blaise. Su pequeña fortuna había pasado a sus manos en su cumpleaños 17 y no había tardado en darle un uso apropiado. Quería demostrarle a sus padres que podría salir adelante sin su ayuda. Entre los tres habían montado un despacho de consultoría mágica a pesar de que continuaban estudiando, sin embargo habían recibido un par de casos importantes y la empresa empezaba a hacerse de renombre.<p>

Ginny había tomado una serie de clases particulares que le permitirían presentar los EXTASIS sin haber cursado su último año en Hogwarts. Draco siempre la había apoyado en todos sus sueños y ahora que ella había decidido estudiar relaciones mágicas internacionales, él parecía igual de emocionado que ella.

Tenían ya tres meses de haberse casado y a pesar de lo inmensamente feliz que era estando con Draco, extrañaba demasiado a su familia. Él no lo decía pero sabía que también los extrañaba.

Definitivamente el precio de su amor estaba siendo demasiado alto.

* * *

><p>No sabía que estaba haciendo. Sabía que el hombre disfrazado estaba hablando pero en sus oídos solamente se escuchaba un molesto zumbido y su cuerpo entero mandaba una corriente eléctrica que iniciaba donde tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Parecía estar en otra dimensión. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, había pensado encontrar a su pelirroja de aquella manera. Pero ahí estaban, los dos, con las manos tomadas y con una "boda" celebrándose de nuevo.<p>

-¿acepta usted, joven caballero, a esta hermosa señorita como el amor de su vida?-

Ya lo había hecho una vez y definitivamente la aceptaría las veces que fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Draco la tomaba de la mano como si se aferrara a ella. Como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Ella no podía negar que quería hacer lo mismo. Pero los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella separación parecían hacer eco en ella. Ya habían pasado varios años y aún no era capaz de perdonarlo.<p>

=Flashback=

Llegó temprano a casa. Las clases en la Universidad estaban volviéndose cada vez más pesadas y tenía casi una semana que no había llegado a cenar con Draco. Cuando llegaba el ya estaba dormido y ella no hacía más que terminar sus deberes y luego dormir abrazada a su espalda. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, pero sobre todo extrañaba esa mirada que él guardaba exclusivamente para ella. Esa mirada tan llena de amor, admiración y apoyo que le había ayudado a superar más de una situación en esos primeros años de matrimonio.

Se sorprendió de encontrar la casa en penumbras. El reloj no marcaba más de las 7:00 pm. Afuera caía una ligera llovizna propia del inicio del otoño. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y prácticamente corrió a la habitación, quizá Draco estaría tomando una siesta antes de la cena.

Ni la guerra, ni las clases de Defensa avanzada la habrían preparado para esto. Draco estaba ahí. Acostado en la cama con un rubia abrazada a su torso que se parecía demasiado a…

-¿Luna?-

=Fin Flashback=

* * *

><p>Fue como si algo la quemará. Se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Draco sin prestar atención a lo que le gritaba ese hombre disfrazado. ¿Es qué acaso no aprendía? Se quitó el "velo" de la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí. No paró hasta llegar a una calle no tan transitada, tomó aire y se dejó caer sobre la acera con ambas manos en sus ojos. Esos ojos que otra vez querían derramar lagrimas por él.<p>

* * *

><p>El divorcio había sido muy rápido. Ella no quiso nada de la fortuna Malfoy, ni siquiera mantener el apellido, lo único que había pedido era su libertad. Luna había ido a pedirle perdón diciéndole que había sido ella la culpable de todo ese malentendido y que no sabía porque lo había hecho. Le había asegurado que Draco no la había tocado, que solamente habían dormido juntos. Pero ella quería que él confirmara la situación. Quería que él le pidiera perdón, pero él se había contentado con un simple "si esto es lo que quieres" y había enviado a los abogados al nuevo departamento que Ginny rentaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Corrió detrás de ella. Esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Sabía que el tiempo, a pesar de haber pasado, no había logrado curar las heridas que le había provocado al corazón de su pelirroja. Pero él era el que había sido más lastimado. La desconfianza de Ginny había hecho que aceptara el divorcio sin chistar. No quería estar con ella si no confiaba en él, pero aunque le doliera, tampoco quería estar más sin ella.<p>

=FlashBack=

-Ginny, puedo explicarlo-Draco se paró inmediatamente de la cama. Estaba completa y totalmente vestido. No había pasado nada con Luna. Ella estaba muy borracha y él jamás la tocaría.

-no hay nada que explicar Draco, todo esta muy claro-

Ella salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras el se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. ¿Es qué acaso su palabra no valía nada para ella?

=Fin Flashback=

* * *

><p>Soltó un sonoro suspiro y respiró profundamente. Tenía que ser fuerte. Estaba lista para empezar una nueva vida. Debía dejar atrás todo aquello que la había lastimado tanto y sobre todo, debía perdonar… pero ¿cómo?<p>

* * *

><p>No tardó mucho en encontrarla, se había sentado en una calle empedrada del pueblo donde poca gente caminaba y charlaba. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella se sobresalto al sentir su presencia pero no dijo nada.<p>

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gin-

**¡TAN-TARAN-TAN! ¿Qué tal ese final de capítulo? Ahora si, el próximo es el final. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué opinan del supuesto engaño? ¿Qué hará Ginny? ¿perdonará? Y Draco ¿la dejará ir?**

**No se ustedes pero el clima, el nuevo disco de SuJu y los chocolates han sido mi fuente de inspiración en estos últimos días, así que espero pronto tener el final listo.**

**Este capítulo en particular se lo quisiera dedicar a Sarita. Gracias por todo amiga, espero que este todo pintando de las mil maravillas, te quiero muchísimo!**

**Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en los meses venideros, un abrazo fortísimo y no olviden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Turning tables **

Su nombre se escuchó como un susurro en los labios de Draco. Instintivamente un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El mismo efecto que siempre le había provocado escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él. Seguía oliendo a esa colonia que tanto le gustaba y ahora tenía una incipiente y descuidada barba.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tantos años y seguía siendo la misma chiquilla nerviosa con olor a fresas, la niña pelirroja con esas pecas decorando su nariz, la misma niña que él había tenido el honor de convertir en mujer, la misma mujer que su estupidez le había hecho perder.<p>

* * *

><p>-bastante-la escueta respuesta de Ginny salió de sus labios sin proponérselo. Siempre se había imaginado que era lo que diría a Draco cuando se volvieran a encontrar. ¿Le gritaría? ¿Le reclamaría? Tantas ideas revoloteaban por su mente y lo único que se había atrevido a decir era eso.<p>

* * *

><p>El tono distante de la pelirroja le causó una sensación de miedo que no había experimentado en años. Miedo de que todo aquello a lo que el se había aferrado de verdad hubiera dejado de existir. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.<p>

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? "Hola Ginny, se que dejaste a Harry, te amo, regresa conmigo" Era una soberana estupidez.

* * *

><p>-¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-moría de la curiosidad por saber que había traído a Draco hasta Ottery St. Catchpole. Nunca en todos los años que habían estado juntos se habían dignado a pasar por la casa de sus padres. Y ahora…<p>

* * *

><p>Esa pregunta tenía una sola respuesta –vine por ti-<p>

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en penumbras. Era la tercera vez que dejaba a ir a Ginny de su lado. La tercera. Había sido muy ciego al no haber notado que ella ya no le pertenecía. Ni antes, ni ahora.<p>

Sabía muy bien que ella no lo iba a amar como él lo hacía y aunque le pesara, sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Ella había sido honesta con el. Le había dicho la verdad de frente y sabía que aunque no fuera con él, ella tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Soltó un fría carcajada. ¿Por ella? Después de tantos años volvía y le decía que había ido por ella, por favor. Cómo decía su madre "A otro perro con ese hueso"<p>

-¿por mi?-

* * *

><p>Sonrió. El tono de sorpresa en la voz de Ginny le causo una inesperada alegría que no se había permitido sentir desde que ella se había ido de su lado.<p>

-¿tan difícil de creer es?-

No era difícil, era imposible.

* * *

><p>Los juegos pirotécnicos la distrajeron por un momento. Eran hermosos. Y sin proponérselo la única palabra que salió de su boca fue un simple<p>

-sí-

Ella y él no habían funcionado antes, ¿qué le hacía creer que ahora podría ser diferente?

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo lo que aquella contestación conllevaba sabía que era cierto. Después de tantos años decirle aquello era totalmente estúpido. Su cobardía le había impedido en más de una ocasión salir y buscarla, rogarle por su perdón, pero en el momento en el que se decidía recordaba que había sido ella quien había terminado con todo. Ella y su desconfianza habían mandado todo al carajo y era ella y su testarudez lo que siempre le detenía.<p>

Entonces, ¿cómo podría recuperarla si aún guardaba cierto rencor por lo acontecido aquella lluviosa noche?

* * *

><p>Siempre se había preguntado como habría sido todo si ella no hubiera tomado aquella decisión tan apresurada, qué habría pasado si no se hubieran divorciado. ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Seguirían en Londres? Sin proponérselo una rebelde lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras maldecía el momento en que había salido de su hogar, y no estaba pensando precisamente en el que se encontraba en Ottery St. Catchpole.<p>

Los fuegos artificiales continuaban iluminando el cielo, mientras que un silencio bastante incomodo se había cernido sobre ellos. ¿Ahora qué?

* * *

><p>Alguien alguna vez le había dicho que el que pide perdón siempre es el que ama más. ¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con regresar a los brazos de Draco y pedirle, más bien, rogarle que la perdonara? ¿Era acaso el momento de sincerarse consigo misma? Podía ser la última vez que lo viera…<p>

* * *

><p>Vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Ginevra. Sabía que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que el. Sabía que ella también se arrepentía de todas las estupideces que los habían separado. Las palabras no habían llegado, pero la conexión que tenían era más fuerte que aquello que podría ser dicho.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba por pedirle perdón cuando sintió uno de sus brazos rodearle y acercarla a su cuerpo. No había palabras. Ese simple acto, ese gesto tan inocente le estaba diciendo todo. Él también lo sentía.<p>

* * *

><p>No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Abrazados, juntos, unidos. Los fuegos artificiales habían terminado y una lejana música llegaba hasta la plazuela donde estaban, a lo lejos se podían ver las miles de estrellas que iluminaban la noche y los canticos de la gente que disfrutaban de la noche. Parecía como si los segundos hubieran dejado de pasar, no había nadie más que ellos dos.<p>

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse que ella se puso de pie. Apenas se separó de él un frío desconocido la embargo, era el frío del adiós.<p>

* * *

><p>Decir que habían sido las horas más felices de su vida era poco. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido abrazarla? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había aspirado ese aroma a fresas que tanto amaba? Es más, ¿Cuándo podría volver a tenerla entre sus brazos?<p>

* * *

><p>Lo miro de frente. Ya no había rencor. Esas horas a su lado le habían demostrado que el tiempo no había pasado en vano, que a pesar de los errores del pasado, el presente y el futuro podría ser más benévolo.<p>

Le sonrió. No había motivo para no hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Esa sonrisa terminó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. La abrazo y un sincero y casi inaudible "perdóname" salió de sus labios.<p>

* * *

><p>"Perdóname"<p>

**¿Fin? ¿Qué les pareció? El final es dedicado a todas las personas que han formado parte de este lapso de mi vida, en el cual me he reencontrado conmigo misma y he puesto en orden todas mis ideas. Gracias totales a todos, siempre para adelante.**

**Les agradezco también a todos ustedes que se han dado un tiempo de leer, a los que me tienen en alertas y favoritos, a los que me escribieron reviews, todos, gracias infinitas.**

**Esto es para ti sister, te amisimo y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que ya estés de regreso!**

**Espero regresar pronto por acá, no dejemos que el Drinny muera y recuerden…**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


End file.
